


alone together

by wray



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Clay | Dream is So Whipped (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Internal Conflict, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, dream is having emotional trauma, george is dence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wray/pseuds/wray
Summary: dream finds that somethings growing in him that won't stop... something he's never felt for anyone before, something that will take over him he wants to push it down, but what if it just over flows.his good friend stop talking to him for a couple months for a text he'd sent. he thinks he'd fucked everything up... but is there a deeper meaning behind why there was no reponce?ON GOING
Relationships: Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)/Glow Squid (Minecraft), GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Piglin (Minecraft)/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed/Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. just us

dream rolls over in the mess of blankets and pillows he calls his bed, while his phone is going off he checks the time to see that it's 4:08am. remembering that he and george set their ringtones to override the do not disturb feature, he grabs his phone and says hello while the syllables of the word get scratched as they leave his throat.

"morning dream" george says while his tone drops to seem less eager hearing that dream has just woken "sorry if i woke you i was going to hop on the smp world and i didn't really wanna be alone so i figured you'd wanna play since sapnap is still sleeping"

"yeah sure i just woke up so can i make myself some breakfast first then i'll join in a minute?"

george hums in approval and ends the call. as the click of the call disconnecting rings in dreams ears his stomach is filled with nerves and butterflies touching every inch of his rib cage. He was confused as to why he felt the things he did. this was just his friend they've known each other for years and dream had never perceived him in that light let alone even think of him like that. sure they'd go back and fourth only for it to end shortly after george started to get too uncomfortable, but _this_ , this was diffrent, there was something growing in him that isnt planning on stopping.

dream sat up and exhaled a slow breath, then turned his head upward to meet with the reflection of the disheveled man that stared right back at him. he picked his arm up and slowly ran his fingers through his shaggy blond hair hopping to make his appearance any bit better. he got to his feet and walked down to the kitchen only to be met with unpaid bills and the dishes from last night, letting out a sigh of disappointment. patches saw that he had woken up and trotted over his way, head butting his calf as her way of telling him that she's hungry concluding she's been up for hours. dream walks over to the cupboard grabbing her kibble and food dish pouring her enough to spill a few on the floor,only for patches to clean up later. as for dream he reached into the sink and grabbed a pan that had left over gunk from the dinner he made for himself last night and cleaned it off in the basin. he made himself a breakfast sandwich that he took back into his bedroom with him while he plopped down onto his chair turning on his computer and monitors waiting for them to hum to life.

"so i've been wanting to make the community house bigger by adding another story maybe, what are your thoughts?" geogre says while his avatar places a block at the edge of the roof.

" don't you think one of us should be streaming at least before we do any major changes" dreams voice grows louder as he adjusts his mic. "cause i don't want our fans to get upset if they see that we've done something without it being brought to their attention."

georges tone gets softer "i was just- i don't know-kinda hoping that it could be just us on the world...alone together...but,yeah no that's fine"

" no no no thatd be nice, it hasn't been just the two of us for a while" dream says while the butterflies creep up again excaping his mouth causing his words to genuinely sound heartfelt

george hears the shift in his voice and awkwardly says " yeah we haven't let's start grabbing some..."

his voice grows quieter as dream slowly fades into his head.

_what is this?_

_you're being pathetic he's you're friend nothing else_

_don't fuck this up clay_

"hey... you there"

"dream?"

"yeah, yeah," dream pinches his eyes together and ruffles his hair while shifting his eyes back to his monitor being met with georges character. " sorry about that i got lost in my head for a second. "

"no worries" george hesitates"sapnap saw that we were on and messaged me saying he wants to come on too, so i guess our time together has come to end" george let out a small chuckle to met with dreams responce

"yeah sorry i know you're obviously obsessed with me but i'm a simple man i have to be shared" dream says while letting out a laugh as sapnaps voice creeps in greeting them witha simple

"hey guys i have news..."


	2. matterhorn dr

"hey guys i have some news"

dream and george start talking over each other asking question trying to grab sapnaps attention wanting him to continue

"well i just wanted to let you guys know first since you're some of the most important people in my life..." sapnap pauses adding to the illusion of suspense

"stop doing that just tell us" dream iratably says

sapnap continues as his voice grows louder with excitement " i'm moving!"

"and what's so special about that you've moved like 3 times last year" george says as his hands fall to his lap

"to FLORDIA"

_flordia?!_

"oh my god are you being serious that's awesome sapnap" dream says with a smile as you hear from the pronunciation of each word " im excited for you, it's going to be a real change from the middle of yeehaw buttfuck no where texas"

geogre let's out a grunt as he says " i'm jealous you guys get to be close" he lets out another sigh " i just wanna hang out with you guys"

sapnap brushes off what george says and continues " yeah me and dream will be sleeping in the same bed when we have sleep overs since ill be in orlando."

" shut up sapnap"

" well maybe even share a good night kiss"

" ok stop but seriously maybe i can help you move in if you're gonna be close to me" dream says while simultaneously feeling a little pain in his chest knowing that george will be feeling left out.

" i know right, i move in next week and i'm pretty sure i'll be close to you dream, it's off of matterhorn dr actually."

dreams voice grows in excitement as he begins to speak only to be brought back down after george interrupts

" i'm glad you guys can be around each other hopefully i can too when i come visit, maybe"

he can read georges voice better than he can his own, george can't hide his emotions behind his words like he does to everyone else, dream always senses when somethings wrong with him he's memorized the way he talks. He wants to be excited that one of his best friends is about to become his neighbor but on the other hand he dosnt wnat to hurt george that's the last thing he'd want to do. the last thing.

_you're being selfish_

_just be glad he's moving in around the corner_

_you're hurting yourself by doing this_

_get over it_

_get over h i m_

there call continues with talk about what life will be like with sapnap moving, followed by jokes. they chat for a couple of hours until sapnap has to leave meaning dream and george will be left to themselves once again.

" it's just the two of us" dream chuckles " like you wanted"

" if youre going to be acting like that then we might need to bring sapnap back in here."

dream laughs as it eventually fades to silence. his heart is racing for no apparent reason there's an unnamed force in his body scraping at the walls of his ribs wanting to be released, wanting to known.

" hey" george says slowly " clay"

dreams heart beat grows so loud it starts ringing in his ears almost hurting his head . george dosnt normally call him by his name but when he does it only for

important reasons, reason with a meaning. what was this reason. dream thinks. _did i do something, is there something he wants to tell me, what- what's going on._

" i was just wondering what's been going on i don't want to sound like a creep" george hesitates " but you've been acting a little strange lately and your voice it sounds less.... enthusiastic. i'm just checking if it's something i did or anything. you know i'll always be here for you right. "

dream try's to hide the warmth he felt from the small gesture behind his voice masking it with his normal carefree joking tone " no yeah i'm sorry about that, i was just kinda in my head today nothing to worry about" his voice trickles back to its meaningfulroots " and no you didn't do anything sorry if i made you feel that way, i wouldn't wnat to make you feel less than you are"

" oh okay... well i've got to go maybe i can hop on later" george reply's in an awkward tone

"goodbye george"

"bye dream"

he ends the call and is met with his discord and the bubble by georges name changing from bright green to a dull grey. he felt empty, he missed his friend even if they only shared a few words back and forth. he wanted to talk for hours wether it be asking how his day was to telling stupid high school stories. he just wanted to hear his voice.

as he's sitting in his chair dreams phone dings and he lazily grabs it and swiped up on the notification he had just received

sapnap: _hey what's up with you and george you're being weird with him_

_oh i know what it is_

_you've got a little crush on him don't you ;)_

dream reads the texts and sharply inhales forgetting to breath out as his eyes widen and the feeling of fear slips in his head. is he really being that obvious enough for george and sapnap to confront him. he spins around in his chair to face his bed beginning to stand thinking that he's just giving himself a new thing to stress and worry about. his stomach feels like it being churned over and over and over again.

he decides to reply 

_you’re stupid_

a bubble appears next to sapnaps name and quickly leaves as his text is sent through 

_well you didn’t deny it_

-

a few hours had passed since he had last spoken to george, and in that time frame he had made himself some food, paid his bills, and got caught up on breaking bad. he had gotten bored and wandered back to his bedroom being met with sleeping patches, she meowed at him as he sat on the bed making her way to his chest to curl up on. 

a notification pops up on his phone

it's george 

dream freezes. why is he feeling anxious he wants to say something, anything that will change his feelings for him but he promptly overflows in his emotions filling his room

_g-george_

he hesitantly grabs his phone to read the message

_hey dream can you be honest with me..._


	3. her

_hey dream can you be honest with me_

his heart seems like it stopped while he feels the air in his lungs slowly leave his body as a wave of unease washes over him like a little kids sand toys being brought in by the beach water. he dosnt want to respond cause he dosnt wnat to hear what he has to say, what if he asks him a question,  that  question. he dosnt wnat to be honest with him, but he knows he has to cause he wouldn’t never lie to him, or would he?

he reluctantly picks his phone back up after he had dropped it when first read what george had said, he spend a couple minutes deciding what to respond with, or if he should even respond at all. 

_ yeah i always am  _

_ what’s the question  _

dream reply’s and falls back onto his bed while his nerves take over waiting for qeorge to respond. he looks up to the popcorn ceiling and q he feels the bottom corner of his bed vibrate meaning he had revived a notification. he sat up only to lay back down once he grabbed his phone. 

_i mean it’s not really a question but there’s this girl and i think i really like her we’ve talked a couple of times and i just want your opinion being you’re my best friend._

as dream reread the message multiple diffrent time all he could think of is that he wasn’t chosen that he isnt wanted by him. _you’re my best friend. friend?!. is that all i’ll ever be. is that all i’m amount for._ the warmth of salty droplets run down his cheeks, slowing creating dark water spots on his dark green comforter. his heart is shattered he felt nothing, numb. 

_god are you seriously fucking crying_

_you’re crying?!_

_over your friend_

_he obviously dosnt want to be anything more_

_he dosnt want you_

_get over yourself this is fucking ridiculous_

he needs to find the courage to respond he needs to say something, he can’t just leave it at that, even if that’s what he wants to do. 

a few hours had passed unbeknownst to him cause all he did was lye in bed stuck in the maze of emotions for his friend deep in the corners of his brain. his overthinking got cut short when his phone started ringing, it wasn’t just any ring either, it was georges. 

he grabbed the phone and answered, wipping away the almost dried tears off his face, trying to sound as “normal” as he could. 

“hey” dream answers in an almost hoarse tone

“hey um...” george slowly begins his next set of words “it’s been a while since i texted last and i haven’t heard a response so i was just making sure that eveythings all good” 

dream wants to say eveythings been ok he wants to be honest, so he tries“oh..u-uh yeah i’m sorry about that i got caught up on the phone with my mom” he lies “ but about what you were saying” his voice breaks as he pinches his eyes together “ i think you should go with what you feel in you’re heart, your hearts not going to be wrong on how it feels about someone i’ve tried to deny before but it dosnt work that way, the feelings don’t just go away”

saying what he had just told to george he admitted something to himself that he didn’t want to acknowledge ,that he wanted to stay deep deep down inside of him. 

he admitted that his heart wasn’t wrong on how he felt about george. 

george dosnt catch the hurt in his voice and happily says “ ok, yeah” his voice growing in excitement “thank you, i just needed that push to go for it thanks dream i’m actually pretty excited to see where this goes being i’ve been single for a while” he pauses and finishes with “ besides that time your mom came over”

dream gives a dry chuckle only for georges amusement 

the call dulls as dream could hear the small clicks from georges phone as he lifts his finger from each letter as george texts the girl he asked dream about. 

-

“dream?!” sapnap yells as dream continues to light sapnaps oak house on fire he had just spent the last 30 minutes trying to build and dream was fighting mobs and george was mining for diamonds. 

a week or two has passed since dream had last spoken to george one on one. he had grown more distant and dream not wanting to smother him with question, knowing how he feels about that, he left him be. 

george giggles as he turns to see what sapnap was yelling about and says “ that what’s you get for being selfish and not wanting to help around like making a farm” 

“if anyone’s being selfish it’s you, you’re the one mining for diamonds” sapnaps raises his voice “ god if u want it so bad you can make a farm” 

dream laughs “ it’s fine i can make a farm while you BOTH decide to be greedy, or i might just burn another house down and steal your diamonds” 

“speaking of house sapnap are you all moved in “ 

“aww looks like someone jelouse i get to spend alone time with dream and you don’t” sapnap says in a jokingly belittling tone 

george responds which pride in his voice “ i don’t need dream now that i’ve got a girlfriend”

“girlfriend?!” sapnap says with astonishment “ i thought you were gay... plus i don’t believe you” 

george ignores the first part and only acknowledges the second half “ oh really... just ask dream he can tell you, he was the one to tell me to go for it.”

dream pauses as the memory of hurt from george finding someone besides him comes rushing back, haunting him like a ghost. 

he hesitates “ yeah he’s not wrong i give good advice” he slowly continues running in hands through his hair as he lets go of his computer mouse “ but i didn’t know you guys started dating already” 

georges pride gets taken over by embarrassment , he awkwardly laughs as he says “ yeah this is my way of making it official to you guys i guess” 

sapnap sourly says “that’s cool and all but dream is still better” 

“you’re just jelouse” 

their call goes on for another couple of hours with back and fourth bickering followed by jokes, and dream zoning out still in disbelief that george is in a relationship. the call slowly comes to and end when sapnap has to leave and dream and geogre are alone together once again 

“not to sound all sappy but thanks cause if not for you i don’t think i’d be with mckenna ” george awkwardly admits 

dream wants to come clean and say

_no, she’s not it george, it’s me, i’m right here and you just look through me, i don’t even exist to you besides... a friend... like you said. it’s all i’ll ever be. but i want more george i need more.i want to wake up next to you and make you breakfast while putting on your favorite song, i want to walk along a lakeand feed the ducks that pass us bye, i want to talk about our days our lives, i want you george._

_you_

but he can’t so he parts his lips and says “ of course, i want whatever you want that makes you happy george” under his breath the words slips out “and if that can’t be be me then that’s fine too, cause i love you” his breathing stops, he picks his hands up to rub his eyes hoping that george didn’t hear him say the words that held so much meaning to him 

_i love you_

_I LOVE YOU?!_

_are you fucking crazy clay_

dream can hear George part his lips as if he’s going to say something but stops. a moment passes by as he begins 

“ hey... dream what was that... my fans on so i didn’t catch that last part”

dream lets out a breath of relief

“ it was nothing, just forget i said anything” 

“oh ok well i think mckenna just got here i heard my front door open... so i’ll talk to you sometime, bye”

“bye geor-“ his farewell got cut in half by the sound of the discord call coming to and end in a hurry on georges part

he looks at his monitors and falls back in his chair sighing 

he hold this gentle admiration for george, and george only. he dosnt know what to call it besides guilt. he feels guilty for falling for his friend,  _i don’t need dream_ ,  something he can’t have,  _i’ve got a girlfriend now_ ,  something that’s just barely out of reach that keeps pulling him back in,  _best friends_ ,  almost taunting him.

he grabs his phone off his desk and slides up opening spotify, pressing shuffle on liked songs, afraid by the neighborhood starts and he lets it play through 

_when i wake up, i’m afraid somebody else might take my place_

that’s exactly what happened 

_you make me want to scream at the top of my lungs_

_it hurts,but i won’t fight it_

or will he? 

he picks up his phone, he dosnt care what happenes anymore, and sends george the song waiting for a response. 

hours pass and there is nothing 

10:02pm nothing 

12:00am nothing 

2:05am nothing 

4:10am nothing 

there is no response, nothing came. 

2 days pass and dream is still in his bed with the tv turned to static and the same 3 songs on repete. he’s only gotten up to use the bathroom the occasional couple of times, and gone to the kitchen to grab some water to keep hydrated and stay alive but not necessarily well. 

he sits up to grab his phone seeing multiple missed calls from sapnap and his mom. he swipes out of the notifications not thinking twice about how it must be making them feel. and as he’s doing that he gets a text the same time he is swiping, accidentally opening the message. 

it’s george

_mckenna showed me that song last week but thanks ig_

_the neighborhood is actually her favorite band._

the isolation dream feels grows, it grows filling his room, filling his house, 

filling his heart. 

as he reads the text, the outline of each word gets blurred as the bitter tears fill his eyes slowly falling to his chest. 

he’s done trying. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! i hope you all like the story thank you so much for the kudos :) i’m trying to make each chapter longer and better written.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you guys so much for reading this chapter! i know it was a short one but the next ones will hopefully be a little bit longer. thank you guys :))


End file.
